The current construction of embedded housings for airbags or inflatable protective cushions involves a closing cover which is intended to be separated from the housing at the time of release and inflation of the airbag.
According to a common design, this cover can be constructed in the form of one or more flaps held by hinges on the side edges of the opening of the housing. At the time of deployment of the airbag, under the pressure of the expulsion, these flaps are then projected by pivoting toward the outside of the housing while remaining held to the side edges of the opening by hinges. The hinges therefore prevent the flaps from being projected against a driver or passenger when the airbag being deployed is expelled from the housing.
However, when the airbag is in the process of being deployed, this rapid opening of the embedded housing violently projects the flap against the surface of the dashboard. At the time of this projection, the projection can lead to bouncing of the flap against the wall of the dashboard, which results in the flap returning to position at the site of the housing and impeding the optimal deployment of the airbag.
An existing alternative for overcoming this problem consists of replacing the lid by a closing cover which is intended to be torn by the airbag during its deployment. However, this technical solution requires the cover to be somewhat weak in order to be functional, which can be a non-negligible disadvantage in the context of the construction of a dashboard. Moreover, this solution does not make it possible to respond to the problem of the dashboard being resistant to cold, so that if the temperature is between a range, for example −50° C. to 0° C., the cover may rupture randomly at the time of the deployment of the airbag.